More than an animal
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: Takes place when Fenrir is just out of school. He actually falls in love with a Ravenclaw and they are currently living together. He has never told her about his 'Condition'. Please R and R! I am better at writing than summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another character-another VERY rated M story/one shot. I plan on putting up a pole on my profile to see if I should continue with this story or not. Please, leave a review, as I feel neglected when no one does, and I do not know how you like my writing- skills. This is from two points of view.**

**AN: I do NOT own these characters…unfortunately :( Only the one I had thought up in my head. This was written in one day. Though, I did start it the night before.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this.**

**PRESENT AND MEMORIES**

**Jerica's POV**

Laying in bed, tossing and turning, I wondered where the man I loved had been doing. I hated being alone, hearing wolves howling in the distance. Funny how it is-when ever Fenrir had been home, I never heard any noises. But, when he had gone on his business trips once a month, the howls filled my lonely heart with terror.

Together for two years after leaving Hogwarts, he never offered me what many women thrived for. A proposal of marriage. I didn't mind, I knew of his lover for me the minute we had laid eyes on one another.

I remember our first meeting as if it were yesterday:

Running down in the dungeons, so I wouldn't be late for potions, I bumped into something. I fell on my rump with an 'oomph' and looked up. I'd seen a boy staring down at me, shocked at not watching where I had been going.

Trying to pull myself up, I started to apologize. "I should have been watching where I was going." I fell back on my backside again. "Oomph!" I looked into his eyes. "I am sincerely sorry for all of that."

Kneeling down, the boy I bumped into smiled slightly. "No, it is I who should have been watching." He stared picking up my things, then held out his hand to help me stand. "I don't ever recall seeing you around her before. What's your name?" he inquired.

He held my hand gently until I gave him my name. "Jerica." I don't know where my boldness came from. "What's yours?"

"Fenrir." Was all he gave me. He still hadn't released my hand. "What house are you from?"

"Ravenclaw. And you?"

"Slytherin." It seemed like minutes passed before he spoke again. "Year?"

"Sixth." I answered still looking into his eyes. His hand brought mine to his lips. "And-you?" I felt breathless that a Slytherin boy could be such a gentleman.

"Same as you." He whispered into my hand. "Would you mind…" He was going to ask me something. I thought it adorable that he seemed nervous. "…I heard there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." I smiled and nodded. "I apologize. I am never like this." He let out a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Would you mind if I escorted you to Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

And here I thought all Slytherin's were evil, vile creatures. All but one-to me anyway. "That would be nice, thank you." He handed me my things after releasing my hand. "It will give me a chance to buy you a butter beer as a thank you."

His laughter was grovely, yet light. "I thought the man was the one to buy drinks when on a date?"

Months had passed. We shared quick glimpses at one another from across the Great Hall during the school year. During the summer, we would owl each other daily-but there were certain times of the month were it took him days to reply back. It never bothered me, since I knew early on I would get a box of chocolates along with a bouquet of wild flowers and a note, which almost always said:

_Thinking of you every second , always yours. _

_Forever, Fenrir XXX_

Every month of the summer, until we graduated, he would send owls baring gifts and begging forgiveness.

Keeping his notes and letters over that year, I had placed them in a box that he had given me for my birthday the year we were to start our seventh year. A note, in which he wrote inside it-and is still kept there to this day noted; _My deliciously sweet girl, I would hope this gift is something you will always treasure, as I treasure you. I made it without magic, which to me is showing you how much I care for you._ I had sent him an owl, thanking him and telling him how much I admire his work-especially without magic. Then started begging him to spend the day with me. He sent a reply back telling me how sorry he was, but he wouldn't be able to make it.

We had decided that we would meet in Diagon Alley to do our school shopping together. Since we were both seventeen, my parents sent me on my way. They hated when I went back to school-having to buy new robes again and not wanting to sit for hours on end watching me get fitted.

Off I went, using the Floo to get to The Leaky Cauldron. After brushing the soot off, I scanned the room. It didn't take me long to spot the man I fell in love with. He stopped in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Madam." Fenrir bowed, took my hand kissing it gently.

I curtsied, "Always a pleasure, Sir, Fenrir." I looked up smiling.

Pulling my hand to his shoulder, and doing the same with the other, he kissed my lips first, then worked his way down to my neck. With both his arms around my waist, he pulled me close to him. "How I have missed you this summer." Pulling away slightly, looking to the stairs that led to rooms for people to stay in, he whispered, "I paid for a room. I-I was wondering…I don't want to rush you, but , I thought maybe…"

Bringing my hands to either side of is well chiseled face, I smiled. "Take me to your room."

Once inside his room, he warded to door. Always the gentleman, he helped me out of my cloak. Wrapping his arms around me, he gently walked me to the bed-left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot until we made it to the bed. He unzipped the back of my dress, slipping it over my shoulders as I let it drop to the floor, he turned me around in his arms. As I looked into his lust filed eyes I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. I pushed them down, quickly noticing he didn't wear anything underneath. He was working on the buttons on his shirt, finally tearing it off, exposing his well chiseled chest.

"Looks like someone is overly dressed." Fenrir's voice teased, but had lust coming from every pore of his body. Pulling me close to him, I had felt his erect penis pressing against my stomach. "Lay on the bed, treasure."

Doing as he asked, I sat down bringing myself to the center of the large bed. As soon as I settled myself in, Fenrir crawled over to me-straddling me. Leaning down, he kissed me with animalistic passion. Feeling his hands on either side of my hips, I heard tearing, and thinking it were my panties, I felt his reach between the small gap in my thighs as he pulled them from me, throwing them somewhere.

His right hand slowly grazed up my side, and as I arched my back, his hand slipped under me, fidgeting with the clasp on my bra. Giggling, I reached around my back unclasping it for him. He pulled away, staring at me and I lifted my arms, touching his chest. Cocking a brow at him, I silently asked if I needed to take it off myself. Catching on quickly, he leaned down gripping it with his teeth, pulling it completely from me and spitting it to the side of the bed.

Smiling up at me, he kissed each breast, then my lips. I was more than ready to give myself to him. Gently he nudged his legs between mine, spreading my legs wide for him. Before he did anything else, he accio'ed his wand, placing a contraceptive spell on me.

Throwing his wand to the floor, he leaned in touching his lips to mine. I felt him position himself at my entrance. As he kissed me, he forced his way inside me. After completely breaking through my purity, he broke the kiss and looked at me, kissing my tears away.

"I am yours, now." His voice was pained and I noticed a single tear slip down his cheek.

Catching my breath, I returned his love. "And I am yours, Fenrir."

After the initial shock of something foreign assaulting my lower extremities, I started feeling more erotic comfort having Fenrir inside me.

Roaming my hands across his muscular back, around his well-formed ass, and down his thigh, he pulled himself up looking at me. With an erotic smile, I touched myself, pulling my lips apart. Neither of us had sexual partners before now, but Fenrir and I did hide in certain parts of the Castle to explore each other. Fenrir knew what I wanted-aching to have my clit rubbed. Trying for the first time, he leaned down, pushing himself deeper yet into me, rubbing my clit as he fucked me hard, fast and deep. An electrical surge went through me, making me arch my back, screaming as my first orgasm during intercourse escaped my loins. Fenrir didn't last much longer, feeling him jerking and shuttering inside me.

Jerking out of my thoughts, I heard footsteps pad across the floor in our front room. Quickly, I pulled my robe on, grabbed my wand and headed toward the landing, and quietly walked down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom step, I walked to ward the kitchen seeing a light on behind the door.

Before I reached it, I was roughly pushed against the wall-face first and my wand removed. Fear and shock over took all of my senses as a foreign hand touched my hip, working toward the part of my anatomy that made me a woman. The other foreign hand reached around to cup my breast.

My assailant stayed quiet as he pried my legs apart with his knee. Feeling his hands part from my body, I heard a zipper unzipping and then cloth ruffling. Next thing I knew, my robe had been removed, two hands parting my vaginal lips apart, and something very large being thrust deeply inside me.

I did not shed a tear as I was being raped. I would not give this man the privilege of letting him know he made me cry like a baby. Instantly I thought of what Fenrir would do when I tell him upon his return. Yes-I will be telling him!

In what seemed like hours, the man pulled out of me, threw me on the floor, flipped me on my back and spread my legs. The man started raping me again.

Or, so I thought.

As this man was deep inside me, he ground his hips into me. Only one man knew this pleasured me. He chuckled low and deep. "Do you enjoy being raped, my beautiful whore?" I knew that deep, grovely, lust filled voice.

"Fen?" I choked. Thinking of him made me cum hard.

Lighting the room, possibly with his wand, I saw my assailant on top of me. "I thought we had talked about this before I had to leave a few nights ago?" I just stared at him in disbelief that he had actually planned this. "You are truly delicious." I felt his hand move to his second favorite part of my body-my breasts. "It felt as if you were a virgin again" I looked at him, then closed my eyes, turning my head away from him. Snickering came from deep within him. "My edible witch, I did not mean to offend you by that remark. You are always tight when I am within you." He pulled away from me. Quickly I opened my eyes, seeing him pulling his pants on and becoming the shy boy he used to be.

**Fenrir's POV**

Being away from Jerica during the full moon ever month broke my heart more and more each time I would leave. Yes-I do have a heart, and it is filled with Jerica's delicious love.

Hurting the beautiful witch I called my mate (in my head at least), I walked into our kitchen. I had completely scared her.

My thoughts brought me to the day I knew I had to leave.

Not remembering how the subject had gotten started, Jerica's voice spoke volumes. "Fen?"

"Yes, beautiful. What is on your mind?" My head turned to look into those mesmerizing eyes.

We had just finished making love, our bodies still twined together. "Don't laugh or judge me…"

"Never would I do that, Jerica." I kissed her swollen lips, encouraging her to finish.

"It sounds disturbing-even in my own head."

Smiling, I kissed her lips again. "Continue."

"I want to know what I would do if I were raped." She spoke softly, yet what she had said reverberated over and over-throughout my body. I pulled her away slightly-she bowing her head, ashamed of speaking what was on her mind. I had never heard her speak like this-of a sexual fantasy before. She being so pure and innocent. "With you." Her voice finally met my ears.

That whole scenario played in my head the entire four days I had been away-transforming. I knew I had to do it, just to appease her. I love her that much.

Telling me time and time again, she never slept well when I had gone away, there were times where she begged me to take her with me, but I did not want to put her in any type of danger-including being close to me when the cycle of the full moon arrived. Never once did she ask where I had gone or for what reasons. She just let me go, trusting me as I trusted her when she would go to work. I hated every second she would work in the bars, not knowing what or who might touch her. She is MINE! And I would kill any man who so much as looked at her the wrong way!

Putting my plan into motion the moment I walked through the door, I took her like she meant nothing to me. Though I love her enough to give in to a fantasy she had shared with me and me alone. I am the only one who has touched her and seen her beautiful naked body, as she has been the only one who has seen me completely naked. We were virgins when we first made love in The Leaky Cauldron. I made a vow never to touch another woman the way I touch my Jerica.

Not knowing how I made it to the island in the center of our kitchen, I fiddled with a small box that somehow I had picked up off the counter. I opened it, looking at how beautiful this diamond would look on her finger. I have wanted to ask her to marry me for a very long time, but, I was always too scared. Yes-even a Werewolf can get scared, especially by a woman whom he would die for.

Standing, I closed the box, put it in my pocket and gathered up the flowers that I actually bought this time, instead of ripping them up from someone's flower bed, and grabbed the box of the finest chocolates the wizarding world had to offer and walked out into the beauty that I claim as mine.

As I walked into the sitting room, I noticed Jerica had pulled herself together, covered her extraordinarily beautiful body with her rob and was sitting on the sofa. "Jerica Caron." I noticed her flinch as I softly called for her. I never used her first and middle name together unless I had something important on my mind. Walking up to her, I smiled. "For you." I handed her the chocolates first, the flowers behind my back. I then walked behind her, placing my left hand over her plump breast under her robe, and presented her with a bouquet of white roses, with the only exception being a single red rose in the middle, signifying my love to her.

"They are so beautiful, Fen." I massaged her breast as she touched my arm over her robe. She looked up at me. "Thank you." She smiled and I knew I had been forgiven.

Leaning down, I kissed her lips. Before pulling completely away, I whispered into her lips. "Would you stand up-please?" I released my hand from her breast and pulled away. Walking to her, I grabbed her hand leading her to the fireplace. Kneeling down on one knee, I pulled out the small box from my pocket. Opening it with one hand, I lifted it to be level with her chest. "Jerica Caron, you re the only woman whom has made my life worth living. I promise to make you the happiest witch alive if you marry me."

Grabbing my wrist, tears in her eyes she smiled. "I never thought you'd ask, Fenrir Greyback. I am not complete without you." Her hands were now gently caressing my face.

Cocking a brow, she never answered me. "Is that a yes?" Yes-I am a clueless Werewolf at times. Especially with the woman I call my mate. She always has me questioning what she is actually saying.

Giggling, she nodded. "Yes you fool." She is the only one I let talk to me like this. "I will marry you."

Pulling the ring from the box, I placed it properly on her finger, kissing it after it was in its rightful place. Opening her robe, I placed my lips on her stomach after pulling her close to me. "I would very much love to consummate our engagement."

Running her fingers through my hair, she let out a single giggle. "I would very much enjoy you making passionate love to me."

Working my lips over her abdomen, I nudged on her hips begging her to get on her knees. Obliging, she did as my lips connected with her nipple as she knelt down in front of me. "I worship your tits my sweet witch." I spoke with my teeth teasing her nipple and massaging the other with my hand. "I adore your body when I see you naked." I switched breasts, sucking and biting on the one I massaged, and massaged the one I was teasing moments ago. As I started teasing her nipple, I could smell her arousal become greater. "It tortures me to leave you. But, upon my return, I am more than ready to ravage you with my love for you.

Robe gone, pants somehow removed, I lay her on a soft blanket. I'm guessing Jerica had conjured them as I was lost in touching and tasting the contours of her body, and becoming aroused myself at the smell of her arousal.

**Thanks for reading. I know how many people read this, but some times I think I'm not a good enough writer to get any reviews. If you don't review, would you please check out my poll on my profile? Please let me know if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who had read my first chapter. I wasn't sure if I should continue, but my outer voice (aka suuperdani/jilian smith) told me that i should continue. SO, here is another chapter.**

**Warning: This story is only going to be probably around 4 chapters.**

**AN: I do not own any characters-just my own :( But, I wish I did. Especially Fenrir hehe  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

**Jerica's POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, I smiled as I looked at the man that lay beside me. Remembering last night, I found myself looking at my hand that was resting on his chest. The very hand that Fenrir placed a beautiful diamond ring on claiming me as his for the rest of our lives. My smile had grown as I looked up at his sleeping face, loving him even more.

Kissing his chest, I then sat up looking for my robe. After placing it around me I ventured to the kitchen to start in on breakfast before my hungry sex deprived man woke begging for me to feed him in more ways than one.

As soon as I had finished fixing my plate, I sat at the table and pulled the Daily Prophet toward me. As I had my fork filled with sausage and egg, I started reading the headline to this mornings paper.

_Werewolf on the loose! No one safe!_

_Two days ago, Ministry officials had found what is assumed to be three to four people gruesomely mauled. Officials are fearing that one Fenrir Greyback-notorious werewolf had been the one to attack. Believing it had happened as the full moon peaked through the clouds only moments before they were mutilated…_

Those poor people! I thought to myself. Then I looked at the pictures above the article. There he was. MY Fenrir, looking as if he were about ready to kill the cameraman. I wonder if that person- the person who took this picture had been one of them.

My thoughts were on the picture of Fenrir. I did not notice his presence until I heard his voice. "Good morning, beautiful." I looked up at him. Tears were filling my eyes, but I did see a satisfied smile across his face. I looked back down, dropped my fork onto my plate and just stared at the paper. I was in shock, and now fear was creeping up on me.

I didn't notice that he was on his knees at my side. He took one hand placing it on my cheek pulling my face to look at him. A single tear spilled from my eye. I took a deep breath. "Where do you go every month?" My eyes connected with his as I asked. I wanted…no I demanded a truthful answer.

Of course he looked away. "I go away on business." This is only one of the few ways I know he is lying to me.

He was staring at my chest. He had better realize that I am so angry I cannot talk to him! I pulled my chair out, stood and walked out of the room without uttering one word to him.

**Fenrir's POV**

She knew I had lied to her. What she didn't realize was that I was trying to protect her. As I looked to the table, I found the Prophet laying there where she had just been sitting. Not so much reading the article, just looking at the picture-the picture of me attacking the cameraman. I remembered that night clearly. I ended up taking out the cameraman because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I couldn't have anyone find out it was me, but unfortunately the wolf that had taken almost full charge of my body didn't think of breaking the camera, just removing that which took the damn picture.

I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. Standing, I made my way to the only woman that I will ever love. I walked up the stairs and opened our bedroom door standing just in the threshold. I watched Jerica packing a bag that sat on the bed that we shared together. I entered the room just a bit. "Jerica." My voice quivered as I fought back tears. I was an alpha, but I would never hurt her. I wanted her safe and that was what I had been trying to do. Stay away from her when the moon was in its full cycle and keep my wolf from killing her. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

She finally looked up at me. I saw the hurt and anger in her eyes and it made me hurt even more. I had seen her rustling through her dresser drawer, pulling things out. Then she stopped and looked at something. I couldn't see what it was, but then I seen her look at me through her hair that was hanging over. She pulled out something black and then I knew in an instant what it was. The whip I bought, along with the sexiest one piece leather outfit that did not stay on her long. Trying to abuse me with it, I grabbed the tip of it in my hand and wrapped it once around. I pulled her to me, slightly rough and grabbed hold of her upper arms. I could smell the fear emanating from every pore of her body.

Standing stock still I spoke. "May I ask you a question, love?" she closed her eyes, turned her head away and never answered. "Have I ever, in our relationship abused you physically or mentally?" She again did not answer. I pulled her close to me as I wrapped one arm around her waist and touched her cheek with my other. I leaned in kissing the top of her head.

Instantly she lost all her composure. Because of me she became distraught and it hurt me even more. "You lied to me!" I think she meant to scream at me. It just came out as a chocked whisper.

Kissing my way up to her ear I whispered. "I didn't want you hurt. You are the only woman who as seen me. I mean _actually, truly seen me._" I pulled away from her and brought the hand that was wrapped around her waist to her cheek to wipe the tears away she had been shedding. "I love you because you have always seen me as a human. Never as an animal." I looked away from her, then continued. "Yes, that had been me. I murdered those people. Sometimes on instinct, others…other times I am paid handsomely for doing evil things-like what was in the Prophet." Moments passed, then a thought sprang to my head and a smile crossed my lips. "I did make love to you last nigh, did I not?" I looked back into her eyes, letting her know that I really truly loved her. My smile faltered when I spoke again. "Unfortunately I killed those people two nights ago. I would hope that you would realize that my love for you is so deep-within my very soul, that you will never be beaten or mentally abused by me." I cupped her face making her look at me. I searched her eyes and smirked again. "My wolf is wanting to mate with the beauty that lies before us both."

**Jerica's POV**

I wanted to be strong. Really, I did. I couldn't find my voice when he told me his wolf wanted to mate with me. Would he actually allow that evil, vile creature to surface in front of me? Would he be in control if it attacked me? "Has your wolf ever…" I took a deep breath, continuing, "…has it ever surfaced during our time together?"

His smile stayed intact. "Yes, or he had tried to anyway." I could feel him looking deep into my eyes. "He wanted to…he wanted me to just let him fuck you just to pleasure himself." He ended up closing his eyes, then he reopened them looking back into my eyes. "Like now. I had to fight to suppress him. I had to last night as well when we made love."

**Fenrir's POV**

Never would I speak to her in a harsh tone, unlike I would the pack I was in charge of. She always set me in my place. I would let this woman control me and I would love every second of it.

Dropping my hands to her waist I untied her robe. My hands roamed over her smooth stomach. "Baby. Let me show you again. Let me make love to you." I picked her up, carried her to our bed and placed her down gently after I removed her robe. Crawling between her legs I looked down. Instinctively I took in a deep breath. The scent of her made me start to drool. My hand touched her delicate folds and I wanted to taste her. "Let me take my wand to…to remove your…" I couldn't get it out of my mouth. I grabbed my wand, waved it over her mound and removed the hair from her pussy. Throwing the wand away from me and certainly not caring about where it landed, I leaned down and licked her pussy from her tight hole up to her clit. Feeling her shutter and buck her hips up instinctively, I latched onto here clit, sucking, nipping and pleasuring my woman. First, I shoved one finger deep within her, then another as I fucked her lovingly with my fingers as I enjoyed her moans. Finally screaming my name she came in an instant as I sucked her juices into my mouth.

When she came down from her high, I liked my way back up to her. She arched her back instinctively as I licked each of her tits pulling myself up to her neck, kissing it instantly giving her Goosebumps. I chuckled into her neck and kissed nipped her before pulling away.

I could feel the lust in my body as my voice was husky. "Would you allow me to make love to you now?" I had seen her nod and heard her whimper. Gently I pushed the head of my cock into her moist wanting pussy. The beauty that lay beneath me-I needed her to make me remember who I am. I slightly pulled myself up to gaze into her eyes. "You're so beautiful when I make love to you." Thrusting in and out of her slowly, taking my time satisfying the woman of my dreams and the some day mother of my children. I was starting to lose control of myself. My inner wolf smelled her-wanting to mate with her like an animal and I flipped us over so she was on top of me. "Baby…" I half begged-half growled. "…I'm losing myself-to _him._"

With my eyes closed, I suddenly felt her pick herself up and started grinding her hips against me. This had been only the second time she had been on top. The first was with the whip that had never been used until moments ago, and that damn sexy one piece I picked out personally for her after my monthly leave. "Fenrir, I am the dominant one now." She cooed from above me. "You cannot touch me until…" She pulled my hands from her hips, forcefully pinning them above my head. Only because I let her, not that I couldn't over power her. I wanted her to bring me down, make me feel like a worthless lowlife animal. And Merlin, was she ever my little dominatrix now. She knew what she needed to do to make me submit to her. As he hands were on my upper arms, she didn't notice that her tits wiggled in my face. I licked my lips ready to suck them. She instantly pulled away. I guess she felt my tongue as I barely touched her nipple. As she did, she slammed down hard on my cock making us both groan. "I said, _NO touching!_" I swear to Merlin and the Gods above, this vixen had made my cock even harder!

As she sat on my cock, she looked at me as if I were in need of punishment. "I did not mean to disobey you, baby. You know how I love to play wit hand watch your tits."

She had not moved her hips and I wanted more than anything to move my cock in and out of her tunnel. Instinctively I thrust up showing her what I wanted. "Did I tell you you could do that?" Her face, suddenly in mine, I couldn't believe that she had this in her.

"I need you though." I whimpered.

Sitting up, she cocked her head to the side. Having no idea what was going on in her head I was shocked. She reared her hand back and slapped me! Shock and then instinct took over and I growled, which ended with another forceful slap to my face.

"Do _NOT_ growl at me Fenrir Greyback!" She growled at me! Truly, deep within her chest growl.

Honestly, it turned me on even more. "I'm sorry, my voluptuous witch. I want to feel you grind your hips against me. I beg of you."

"Will you be a good boy?" Again she leaned in, our noses almost touching. I nodded slowly. "Kiss me." She ended up pulling me out of her. I missed being inside her. But, with her being only five foot-seven, and me being six foot-four and not being allowed to move I started rubbing my chest against hers.

Her hands still holding my upper arms above my head, between kissed I begged "My. Love. _PLEASE._ I. _NEED. YOU."_

Instantly missing the taste of her mouth as she pulled away, she stared into my eyes. "I want you on top of me. Touching me all over." She sat completely up. "If you are a bad boy at any time you are on top of me, I will not hesitate to punish you severely."

Nodding, I slowly brought one hand to her waist, the other to the back of her head. Gently I pulled her down to me kissing her and flipping us over for me to start making love to her once again.

Before, when she was in heat, I always made sure to use the contraceptive spell on her neither of us were ready. This time, I never thought about using it. I just want ed to show her I am not a vicious animal always wanting to kill someone or something.

By now, my cock was aching to be inside her and without thinking it thrust my hips forward roughly. The instant I were sheathed deep in her, I knew it was a mistake.

I felt her slap my ass-_the _most sensitive part of my muscular body and I flinched. "I am so sorry, baby." I was almost in tears from both being slapped so roughly (which in fact made my cock twitch inside her), and that I hurt her. "Are you alright? I would never want to hurt the only woman who can put me in my place."

"I am fine." She panted. Then she grabbed a handful of my hair. "Never do that again, unless I ask for it." she pulled me down to her lips, attacking my mouth in a wanting way.

This time, I could actually feel her walks as I made love to her. I had been able to grind my hips into her deeper than I had ever felt before. I don't know if it was because she let me shave her, or if she were in heat. I do know that I was enjoying her so much more than ever before.

"Fenrir!" My name escaped her lips as I kept the slow steady pace. I felt her shutter under me, making me smile as I pleasured her.

Releasing my seed inside her, her name escaped my lips. "Jerica!" My thrusting felt as if I were having a seizure within her. Still smelling her being in the prime of her-shall we say being pleasured repeatedly, I asked of her something I long desired from her. And no, it was not being sucked off. "Would you give into me if I were to share my sexual fantasy with you?"

**Jerica's POV**

Laying beneath Fenrir, now knowing what he was, is, and will always be, scared me. I'm sure like many woman-muggle and withes alike. He was so gentle with me though, even after I slapped him as hard as I could. I think it turned him on more when I did that, but once he composed himself, he felt delicious between my fold.

After we had both had our pleasures met, he still felt huge inside me. I so enjoyed him in me after he came, but , he still felt hard. Then he asked if he could share his fantasy with me. When he asked, he had his face tucked into my neck. He became that shy boy I loved to see again. Pulling his hair to make him look at me, I could see hungry passion in his eyes.

Leaning down, he took my mouth in his. Pulling away he whispered. "I want to mount you." This was the first time he said this, ever.

Confused as to what he was asking, I have a questioning look. "What do you mean…mount me?"

Trying to look away, I grabbed his hair tighter, keeping his face locked onto mine. He closed his eyes and spoke. "I want you on your hands and knees as I make love to you again."

Opening his eyes, staring straight into mine, they looked pleading. I lift my head up slightly to touch my lips with his. "Because I love you so much, Fenrir Greyback, I will give in to your desire."

Pulling himself out of me and away, Fenrir helped me into the position he desired. Hands on my hips, he slowly pressed his cock deep within my folds, then completely pulled out of me. Doing so numerous times I exploded when he thrust in, in what seemed like only moments later. It didn't help when he leaned over me-still orgasming-thrusting my ass up at him as I quivered while he rubbed at my clit.

His breathing against my neck sent Goosebumps along with an electrical surge throughout my body. "I have wanted you like this every time we made love." He purred in my ear. "Do you realize we are in the position of the way animals fuck one another?"

"No." I quietly answered as he held himself inside me.

"My love." His voice husky filled with what seemed like feral desire. "I want to fuck you so hard this way. Would you allow me to fuck you hard, but not so hard I hurt you?" His hand moved to my already erect nipple. "I want to fuck you like a whore…MY whore."

Moans escaped my lips. Never once has he called me his whore, yet it made me want him even more. "I have always been your _whore_, Fen. You are the only man that I will ever allow inside me. " Dear Gods! Where did this passion come from? Firstly, I let him use magic to remove my pubic hair, and now I want him to fuck me? "Fuck me Fenrir Greyback! Fuck my pussy until I cannot stand being fucked any longer!"

Growling, he pulled out slightly and started pounding me with his extremely huge cock. "My Jerica. My beautiful Jerica. "He whispered in my ear, still ramming his cock in me from behind and tweaking my nipples. "It feels absolutely blissful fucking your pussy. I want to give you my seed like this many more times. Every time we make love to one another."

Having no clue as to how long he had been having his way with me in this position, my legs started shaking. "Lover. Can you please stop."

Stopping abruptly, he pulled out and I collapsed on the bed. "My sweet. I have hurt you." Turning me over after pulling out of my well abused pussy, he leaned over me, watching me heavily panting.

"No." I reached up touching his face, pulling him down to me. "My legs were about to give out." He pulled my hands over my head, our fingers clasped together. "Would you fuck me this way?"

**Fenrir's POV**

A deep lust filled growl escaped me. She _wanted_ me to take her like a beast. This beast that lay within me was loving the way she spoke. As I looked down at her, my wolf attempted to break free.

"If you promise not to bite me, he can come through." Her voice hit both our ears-mine and my wolf. We both nodded. "Then this is for your wolf, Fenrir. He will not be allowed to pleasure himself, _but_, he will also have to pleasure the whore that lay beneath him.

**Fenrir's wolf's POV**

The wizard I live within allowed me to take over. Fuck-impregnate! Fuck-impregnate! Are the only things I could think of. This whore beneath me is letting me fuck my seed deep in her pussy! I pulled her legs apart, constantly being warned not to break any of her bones, I stared fucking her harder and harder. What a tight little pussy she had! More words entered my head; harder, deeper, faster, fuck this salivating tight cunt.

She made me salivate as I howled, spaying seed deep in her cunt. What I never imagined during mating, is that there was a muscle she had within her hidden treasure that I had been pleasuring myself in and it started milking my seed, sucking it out of my animal cock like a straw. I looked down, since I had been fucking her in my owners human body, I was on my hind legs, seeing fluid gushing from her loins as she shook like a rabid animal ready to die.

Having pleasured myself, I let my human take control of his body once more.

**Fenrir's POV**

I watched my wolf very carefully while he took Jerica. He had been rougher with her than I would have ever wanted to myself. I never wanted her to feel pain at my hands.

Pulling out of her, kneeling between her legs I rubbed her inner thighs, hips and ass. I had to make sure he did not hurt her. "How do you feel, my treasure?"

Smiling and still trying to recover, she finally answered. "Very violated."

Leaning over her I kissed her. "I will draw you a bath, and of course add some healing potion for you."

'Only if you join me." Panting slowing slightly, she sat up as I pulled back fully. "I want you in there with me, pampering me with soap on your hands, massaging it all over my body."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't get my hands past your tits." Puling myself out of bed, I walked into the bath room turning on the tap and adding her favorite bubbles. Once full, I pulled out the healing potion from the cabinet, adding a significant amount into the warm water. Walking back into our room, I had found her laying back in bed. Leaning over her I checked to see if she were breathing. "Come, wench." I smiled as she opened her eyes. "Your bath awaits."

Lifting her hands in the air, she gave me the most erotic pout. "Carry me? Your beast just abused me to the point I don't even think I can move my legs."

Moving her legs to the edge of the bed, I pulled her up into the sitting position. Now I knew she was completely and thoroughly used as she slouched over. Heaving her up, I carried her over my shoulder to her awaiting bath.

Stepping into the tub, I gently pulled her off my shoulder. I turned her around, her back to my chest and sat in the water getting comfortable before pulling her down in front of me. I gently pulled water over her upper body that was not covered in water.

Usually during out baths, Jerica would talk to me adamantly. Not this time. Her head lolled on my chest, lips not moving. "Treasure?"

Rustling slightly, she touched my thigh. "Hmmm." She sounded as if she were almost asleep.

"Would you like me to put you in bed to rest after your bath?"

"Hmmm, very hungry. And so tired." Most definitely she was spent.

"Let me finish bathing your beautiful body, then I will conjure some food once I get you settled in bed." Squeezing my thigh and nodding was the only reply she had given me.

She had this beast tamed.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a note: Even though this is a short story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I know, every chapter has a lot of SMUT, but, Fenrir just has me lusting after his sexy body! Hehe I'm so evil…**

**AND YES…all of the HP characters are VERY OOC! Just cause I can **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Fenrir's POV**

Waking, after our exhausting love making session, I found myself staring at the beautiful figure nestled closely to my chest. I couldn't have asked for anything better to do than to watch her sleeping form. Knowing she was feeling better, her body had started getting the better of me. Every time that she would sigh and wiggle closer to my body, my cock started aching to be inside her. Twitching, he sprang to life wanting to be tended to. Jerica's scent didn't help me much either. Not being able to stand it any longer, I gently pushed her on her back and spread her legs for me to climb between. I softly touched her bare mound, rubbing her to prepare her for a very pleasurable awakening. I wanted her prepared, not that she wasn't already, but I just had to taste her sweet juices again. I went down on her still sleeping form and started eating her out and fucking her with two of my fingers. Even in sleep she could drown me with her juices. If that were how I would die, then I would welcome it openly.

Her scent was so alluring that after her orgasm I pulled myself up. My cock had a mind of its own, knowing instinctively where it wanted to go. I slowly pressed my cock into her, hearing her gasp in her sleep. I had noticed a smile spread across her lips, and I wondered if she were waking. I nestled my face into her neck, gently kissing her as I slowly made love to her.

I didn't realize she woke a few moments later until she spoke. "Oh, Fen…" bucking her hips up as I thrust into her felt so pleasurable. "…I love feeling you in me. I love the way you woke me." I loved it when her juices sprayed my cock. It almost always made me want to fuck the living hell out of her. "I am a very bad girl today, Fen. Punish me…Please?"

Deviously smiling, I pulled away from her looking into her eyes. "Very naughty girls get fucked. And I like punishing the naughty girl who is under me."

She was more than ready to take my seed in her. Even if she didn't know it, her body was ready to be impregnated by my seed. For hours on end I took her roughly, spraying my seed inside her every time I would thrust deep enough into her that I thought I would explode. Even as I came inside her, I could feel her nearing her peak of pleasure. Drowning her with my seed, I kept my cock deep within her, grinding hips into her knowing that this would be the best orgasm she had experienced. Even after she did, I couldn't pull out. I was still feeling my seed releasing from my cock and started to jerk convulsively. Her muscles were milking me dry, taking in every ounce of what I had within me. Even if she didn't want to become a mother yet, she was going to be and it made me smile.

I felt as if I were going to pass out, and I instinctively flipped her over so she was on top. She didn't scream as I wondered if I made her pass out. In a matter of seconds, I was out.

Hours later, I woke. Jerica was no where to be seen and definitely not on top of me. I decided to pull myself out of bed to go in search of her. Upon entering the kitchen (fully dressed this time), I pushed open the door noticing the most magnificent woman cooking. Never looking up from the stove, I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

I couldn't help but chuckle as she jumped from my unexpected touch. "Good evening, love."

Turning her head, I leaned in to receive her loving greeting. Once satisfied, she whispered, "It is a wonderful evening."

Lost in thought as I always am when I am near her, pecking had entered my ears. With one quick kiss I looked to the window. I pulled away and let in the raven that had a message wrapped around its leg. I pushed it back out the window, giving it one more glance. It was a lucky creature, because if Jerica would not have been here, I would have eaten it without a second thought.

Swearing under my breath, I stared at the note that I had just read. These people really piss me off when they summon me to a meeting while I had only just returned to my mate only a few hours ago! I turned to Jerica, but did not look at her.

"What is it my extremely horny animal?" She started walking over to me.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I felt her hands on either side of my face as she pulled my face up to look into my eyes. "I have a meeting to attend to." My anger faded as I'd seen the look of disappointment in her eyes. Mine were full of sadness knowing I had to leave. "I'm sorry, Jerica. But I must go."

Looking away from me, she said, "I understand." Turning, she walked back to the stove and resumed her cooking. "When do you have to leave?"

Walking behind her, I kissed the base of her neck, nuzzling my face into her for a few seconds before I spoke. "I should have left a few moments ago." Turning her head, she looked into my eyes, and she looked as if she were going to start crying again. "I love you."

Turning around again, she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her tightly to me letting her know that I did not want to leave her. "I love you too, Fen. Always remember that." I always loved when she called me by this little nickname of hers. I never allowed anyone else to call me Fen. It was always "Alpha or sir".

Reluctantly stepping back a few feet, I smiled to her. "And you remember as well that I will always love you, my wife to be." I disaperated to the location of the meeting.

**Jerica's POV**

Feeling lost the second Fenrir disaperated I tried to keep myself composed. "He'll be home soon." Yes, I do talk out loud to myself.

Although I knew what he was, that didn't mean I didn't love him any less. I felt more love for him now that I knew. He needed my love now more than ever, and that is exactly what I was going to do the minute apperated home.

Waiting for his return, I couldn't wait any longer and ate by myself. It was becoming more and more frequent lately, even going to bed made me hurt.

As morning came I woke in my usual hazy state, turning to wrap my arms around my lover, and wrapped my arms around nothing. Where was he? Why did he not return home for me to endlessly love him?

With a sigh, I put on my robe and journeyed to the kitchen. Making myself a pot of coffee, I carried my cup to the table noticing the morning Prophet waiting for me. As I sat, I picked it up in my hands. Opening it, I had seen the page full of pictures. I do not know how many there were, I just started scanning them until I found the one that made me gasp. My Fenrir was there, snarling at me. Shock over took me as the paper dropped to the table. My hand over my mouth, I grazed over the caption under his picture.

_Fenrir Greyback-Arrested for cold blooded murder on at least forty witches, wizard and muggles. Best known for avenging those who anger him by infecting their children. This dangerous half-breed is to be notoriously dangerous._

_Date set for hearing: 28, August, 1971._

Today! Like it or not, I'm going to be there for him. Come hell or high water, I will support the man I love, no matter what he has done.

Quickly as I could, I ran to the bedroom, dressing in one of the dresses that Fenrir loved to see me in.

Arriving at the Ministry of Magic, I started walking to the lower level of the building that held the courtrooms. Sitting on one of the benches as people started arriving, I waited as patiently as I could for my Fenrir.

Not noticing the peoples faces who were bustling around me, someone finally spoke. "Good morning, Miss Winters."

Looking at my lap, I finally looked up. "Morning, Headmaster. What brings you here?"

"Part of the Wizengamots, I'm afraid." Headmaster Dumbledore had just received the position from the school as Headmaster Dippet retired.

Sighing, I looked to the entrance. "Part of Fenrir's jury and executioners."

His hand touched the top of mine in a comforting way. "He always kept himself composed at school. It is a shame."

I looked back at the newly appointed Headmaster. "He is my everything, sir. I-I never knew about his other side until just recently." I looked away and suddenly gasped when I had seen Fenrir being accompanied by many Aurors. The room exploded in an uproar the second someone caught site of him.

Being in a position as to where I could see his face, I watched them sit him rather forcefully into a chair that was in the middle of the room. Intently watching, I had seen them roughly place his hands on the arms of the chair and chain him to it in case he had an outburst to attack.

**Fenrir's POV**

Shortly after arriving at my destination last night, I, along with a few other Death eaters were caught torturing a high ministry official-I being one of the biggest threats.

Knowing I'd be going to Azkaban Prison, my thoughts instantly went to my mate. Jerica-so loving gave me the most amazing gift I could ever receive-her heart.

Not once did I ever want to rip her throat out. She always kept my wolf at bay-unless she were in heat. Yesterday had been the only time she had made me want to stay in bed with her. Not only to mate (which she did not know of), but also to let her know that I have always loved her more than anything this world had to offer.

If I were to have the choice of having a single person to infect, or my Jerica, I would not hesitate. My Jerica would always be my first choice.

Taking a deep breath after being shackled into the chair in the courtroom, I could smell her here. I had to keep myself in check-if only for her. Then the questioning started. They were thrown at me quickly and I couldn't answer any of them. They wanted gruesome details and I did not want my mate-my Jerica to hear every detail of how I had killed these people.

I looked p at the Minister of Magic and growled. "Get her out of here!" I saw his shocked look at my demand. "I will not answer any questions until my mate is removed!"

"Answer the questions, Greyback!"

"Remove my mate and I will answer!" Slowly I turned to stare at Jerica. I could see the love she had for me pouring out of her eyes as she cried freely. Instinctively, I growled up at her seeing Dumbledore comforting MY mate. I started fighting against the shackles wanting to remove her myself. "OUT! Get Jerica out of here!"

**Jerica's POV**

They removed me. I couldn't believe what they had done just to get Fenrir to answer their damned questions! Being placed in a room away from where the trial had been going on, I sat. I sat and waited for it to be over.

Not knowing how long I had been in this room, the door opened and Aurors started filing in and then I'd seen him. Fenrir looked so tired. More tired than I had ever seen him before in our relationship.

The Aurors nodded toward me and started filing out. Once the door had been closed, his shackles disappeared and his arms and legs were free to move.

Fenrir's head hung, making me feel that this would be the last time I would see him. "You're disappointed in me, aren't you?"

Not moving from his spot, looking defeated. I slowly walked to him placing my hands on either side of his face. "Never." I choked out in a whisper. His hands hug to his sides as I finally made him look at me through his eyelashes. "I have never, nor will you ever make me feel that way toward you." Pulling him down, I attacked his lips as if it would be the last time I would be able to taste him.

Automatically, his hands were around my waist bringing me as close to him as possible. When our lips parted from the others, I heard him sniffle. "They asked if I had any requests before sending me on my way to Azkaban."

Nuzzling his face into my neck, I finally heard him cry. "What was your request, my love?"

Minutes passed and he pulled away. Instinctively, I wiped the tears under his eyes. Reaching for my hands, he brought them to his lips, kissing them both lovingly. With his eyes closed he answered. "To marry you, if you will marry this evil, vile creature that stands before you."

"Fenrir Greyback." Instantly his eyes met mine. I only looked at him with all the love I could send to him through my eyes. "I would marry you every day for the rest of our lives if I could."

Chuckling he kissed me as the door opened. "Shall we begin?" The Minister of Magic asked. He married us surrounding us with ministry officials, or so I thought. I was only looking at my new husband the entire time. People around us were just a blur to me.

Once the ceremony had concluded, we kissed as everyone left the room. Apparently they were going to let us spend some time together before he had to leave. "Do you know how long we have?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

Fenrir pulled me close to him and placed his cheek on my head. "Looks as if we might have one more night together."

Pulling myself away, I looked up at him. He nudged his head to the side, and as soon as I turned my head I had see a huge bed. Fenrir picked me up, carrying me to the bed. He pulled the covers down, placing me in bed and joining me. Both of us fully dressed he covered us up then reached in my pocket for my wand. Flicking it, he removed out clothes and gently placed it on the table.

"Are there eyes all around us?" he climbed on top of me as I asked, then nuzzled his head in his favorite resting place and nodded.

He kissed my neck for a few seconds the pulled away gazing lovingly into my eyes. "I want to make love to you all night my beautiful wife." his smile so sweet, I would never get enough of him. "I will love you till the day I die."

Smiling deviously, I pulled myself up only inches to kiss his lips. "Are you sure you only want to make love to me?"

Giving me that shy look I loved so much, he smiled up at me through his eyelashes. "No." I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance. "I want to fuck you too."

"No you won't." My smile never faltered until Fenrir rammed his rather large appendage deep inside me.

He growled at me as he pumped me with his well endowed, beastly sized manhood. "You don't think so?"

Stopping his fucking session, I grabbed the blankets and covered us completely. If the ministry officials wanted a show, they were going to have to use their imaginations. "Continue your brutal assault you mangy mutt." He growled and started driving his cock in me with a heavy passion.

Animal grunting from under the covers, I couldn't help but give in, screaming as I released my love on him. Once I pulled the covered back, because I needed air and to cool down, I'd seen him baring his teeth at me, which made me silently giggle.

**Fenrir's POV**

Wanting to give the officials a good show, I flipped Jerica over. I pushed her up for them to get an excellent view of her big tits and petite frame. "Damn baby. You feel so fucking good grinding my cock in your pussy."

By the smile on my face, she had gotten the hint. She stopped, removed my hands from her tits and forcefully pulled them over my head. "Don't you dare move."

I was loving every second of her driving my cock deeper and deeper into her wanting pussy. It drove me over the edge when she started rubbing her tits with her own hands. "Mine." I started growling.

Leaning over, pulling out of me, she hovered over my face. "If these are yours…" She moved away letting her tits graze across my face. "…then this…" she sheathed my cock so deep in her pussy, I could swear I was in her womb. "…is mine." her voice was so sultry, it made me want to fuck the living hell out of her.

Done with her teasing, I grabbed her, pulling her to my lips. "I want you on your hands and knees."

Jerica pulled herself off me getting into position. Behind her now, I leaned over hear and filled her completely over and over again. I rubbed her clit as I violated her opening, finally feeling her juices gush from within her. Lifting my fingers to my mouth, I licked her essence from my fingers letting out a sensual growl.

Knowing she was getting tired, I pulled her up grabbing her under her shoulders. Driving my shaft deeper into her still, I started rubbing her tits with one hand and pleasuring her clit with the other. Her head falling back against my chest, I started sucking on the flesh on her neck.

"Fenrir." He voice is so damn sexy when we are one.

"Shhh. Let me mate with you my precious wife. I love you so very much."

"Fenrir, I love you. Don't ever leave me."

Gently I pulled out of her, laying her on her back. I started slowly making love to her again. Hating what I were about to say, my voice crackled. "I will never leave you, my beautiful wife."

Ministry officials let us spend the rest of the evening together. I am only to appreciative that they let me have one request, which actually became two. One; I married my beautiful mat. Two; they let me become one with her before being sent off, never seeing her again.

**Jerica's POV**

Waking next to my new husband, I remembered where we were. Starting to cry in his arms, I felt him pull me closer to his chest.

Lifting my chin, with the help of Fenrir's finger tips we gazed into each others eyes. "Do not cry my beauty."

Tears fell freely from my eyes. They just wouldn't stop. I am losing the man I love. For how long, I have no clue. "I am lost without you."

"As I am you, Jerica." he attacked my lips, leaving an imprint on us both before he had to part from me.

Aurors came in while we were still in bed. Fenrir kissed me, tucking the covers tightly around me. Getting out of bed, he had stood in all his glory. Chuckling in his evil way he made sure each of the men saw how well endowed he actually was. As I looked to the men, they looked a taken aback as to how I could have ever taken all of his appendage completely in me.

Giving me one last kiss after dressing, he kissed me once more, I had gotten on my knees, one for another taste of his lips that would have to last for who knows how long, and secondly to give him one last touch of my naked body with his hands.

"If I am allowed visitors, I will see you-_all_ of you soon." He slowly wrapped the blankets around my naked torso. "I will always love you."

They took him away from me! I grabbed my wand, dressing myself quickly with it and rushed out of the room. I'd seen Fenrir in the middle of the Aurors as they surrounded him to take him to Azkaban.

I knew they had him bound in chains. They had stopped, and Fenrir turned his head to the side, his eyes closed. "I will see you again, my precious Jerica." In a snap, they were gone.

During the following month, the Ministry of Magic kept me informed to how Fenrir had been doing. Not that there had been much, although they stated it would not be possible for me to visit him, since his behavior was becoming more and more aggressive and they did not want me harmed. The report had ended with them telling me they had to place Dementors around his cell to keep him from being so aggressive that he would kill again.

Also, I had been receiving visitors. People I had never met, but, they knew Fenrir well. I started to enjoy their companionship as they always would tell me humorous things about my husband. For some reason, I felt thankful that the Malfoy's-Lucius and Narcissa mostly came to make sure I had been eating.

Not knowing if my new extended family had been overly feeding me after months had passed, I started gaining a bulge around the middle of my waist.

One day, Narcissa had been the first to comment on it. "Jerica, do you think you might be with child?"

Laughing at first, I then started crying. I was starting to think I had the muggle disease, bipolar disorder. Happy one moment, sad the next, and then-then I wanted to literally rip a person apart if they so much as looked at me wrong.

"Come, Jerica. Sit down and we shall find out." Lucius removed his wand from his cane. "Lay on the sofa and I will check." I did as he asked, watching him wave his wand around my stomach.

"Wait!" Shocked, I swear something moved. Lucius stopped and they both stared at me. "I think…I think I am." Touching my stomach it started feeling as if a war was going on inside me. "Something is moving!"

It had been months since the hearing and Narcissa softly touched my stomach and smiled. "How long do you think?"

I sniffled. "Since he was taken to Azkaban." Narcissa helped me to the sitting position, then hugged me tightly.

"Everything will be alright, Jerica." Lucius was sitting beside me. "We will help you throughout the remainder of your pregnancy."

"And I…" Narcissa smiled. "…will help you after the child is born." She looked to her husband who I noticed nod. "If you would like, we would love to have you live with us."

"I could never impose." I looked down at my stomach, As I rubbed it, Fenrir came to my mind. He has given me the most precious gift I will ever receive from him-his child.

Once I had moved in to one of the many rooms in the Manor, I had quickly been spoiled by their house elves. I'm sure they had been ordered to pamper me, but I always had shown my appreciation to them all.

Lucius would continuously make trips to the prison, collecting information on each prisoner. The first time he had told me he would be visiting, I became angry that he did not give me time to make my Fenrir a basket filled with his favorites, and my love. After that, he always made sure he informed me. I would always send notes that would rest on the top of the basket for him to read before devouring my homemade goods.

Never would I receive a reply, only word from Lucius sending Fenrir's love, and how thought of me in his mind kept him alive. Lucius had also told me that Fenrir longs to hold me in his arms. Those nights upon his return, I would lay in bed crying for my husband.

Months past as I had finally given birth to the baby that waged a constant war against my insides. The labor was grueling, but once I'd seen my child and held him in my arms, I instantly fell in love with him.

My little Demitri had looked just like his father. It made me miss Fenrir more and more.

Years went by, my little pride and joy grew like a Devils snare. He had been accepted to Hogwarts and at the age of just over eleven, he stared his first year.

Lost and alone in the house I shared with Fenrir, I started drinking. I stopped eating almost entirely and drank to fight the loneliness. I just didn't care anymore.

**Narcissa's POV**

Lucius decided we should pay a proper visit to Jerica during the November that little Demitri started school. I made the house elves prepare a meal, informing them who it was for. Little to my amusement, the little prats started smiling and dancing around the kitchen the instant I had mentioned her name. I walked from the kitchens to make myself ready and gather some things I knew Jerica would love to have in her possession. I thought of her now as a sister. I loved her as much as I did my baby sister Bellatrix.

We had arrived an hour later, knocking on the door to Jerica's house. She did not answer, so Lucius opened the door and called her name. "Jerica, are you home?" We walked in, hoping we weren't catching her sleeping.

We weren't expecting what to see what we saw. Jerica was slouching on the sofa with a bottle of fire whiskey of all things hanging from her hand and tears running down her face. I had walked over to her in a rush and took the bottle from her hand. "Leave me be." She cried as if she had lost everything.

"Jerica, you have not lost anything." I whispered to her as gently as I could. I looked over at Lucius. "Come help me, darling, please."

I don't think she knew we were here, but she did know someone was here with her. "Just let me die. I will never be able to see Fenrir again…" Her crying had gotten harder, and it made my heart break. "…and my baby…he's gone to Hogwarts. Soon I will be left to die alone."

"You will not be alone, Jerica." Lucius knelt in front of her. He pulled her up to look at him and she burst out screaming. "I will go pack you a bag and you will be staying with us for the school year. Once we arrive at the manor, we will owl both Draco and Demitri informing them that Demitri will be traveling home with Draco for the Christmas Holidays."

The poor dear could only nod as she cried. Lucius went straight to the bedroom and packed her bag quickly. Once he was downstairs and ready to apperate home, Jerica insisted he go back upstairs. "Please, if I stay with you, I want some of the Fenrir's things. They are on the bed-they _smell like him._" She started in crying harder than ever before. We had to get her to Azkaban soon to see him. It has been well over eleven years since she had seen him. I didn't much care for him, but, with him being the brawn of the Death Eaters, he was some what welcome into our home. But seeing Jerica this way, made my heart break. If I were to be out free, and my Lucius in Azkaban…well lets just say I probably would be much worse than what Jerica has been. She has kept herself together for the most part. That is until now.

"Come my little sister." Never had I called her that, but I felt it appropriate now. She lifted her head, looking into my eyes. "Yes, I said my little sister." I smiled at her, wrapped my arms around her tightly in a hug.

Minutes past as we stayed embraced as I consoled her. "I have everything that I can find that will remind you of you love, Jerica." Lucius finally descended the last stair and walked to us. "Clothes and pictures of the two of you are in your bag. Now, I say we bring you home with us, and we will feed you and entertain you until you burst with happiness."

Every year after this, Jerica would come to our home, very much invited after Demitri had boarded the train. Oh, I never mentioned. Demitri had been placed in Slytherin and he and Draco were the best of friends.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was eleven pages on my microsoft works :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**Jerica's POV**

The years went by quickly, now that I had the company of Narcissa. I couldn't believe how well the two of us got along. So much like sisters.

This year, the Dark Lord had acquired a full body. To be exact, it was in June of my Demitri's third year. I tried wit hall my might to keep my son away form that…thing. That was until Lucius insisted that both Demitri and I meet him. Apparently the man knew that what my little boy was.

I had answered questions the Dark Lord asked of me, but other then that, I did not speak. He did take quite the interest in Demitri though. I had been excused after some time. I smiled lovingly at my son, and he gave me an excited smile back. To him, the Manor was indeed his second home.

The summer flew by with my baby at my side, but all to soon I had to let him go back t o Hogwarts. The moment the train left the station, I started crying. Narcissa noticed, wrapped her arm around me and we disaperated back to the Manor.

Around the middle of October, the Ministry had been in an uproar over escaped convicts from Azkaban. One of the house elves popped into my room informing me that Narcissa requested my presents in the sitting room. I knew one of the escaped people had been her sister, Bellatrix. She often spoke of her sister to me. There had been another that escaped, and I haven't seen nor heard anything from him.

Entering the first floor, I headed to the sitting room. Narcissa sat in one of the two extravagant arm chairs, while someone else sat in the other. "Cissy?" I questioned as I walked in. she insisted I call her that, as her little sister did.

She looked up, giving me a warm smile. "Come, Jerica. I have wanted you to meet someone for a very long time." She'd pulled me to where the chairs sat in front of the fireplace. "Jerica, my baby sister, Bellatrix. Bella, this is whom I had been speaking of, Jerica."

This Bella leaned away from her chair giving me the coldest glare I had ever been given. "How dare you call my sister, Cissy! I, and I alone am the only person to call her that." Time in prison made her act like a crazed lunatic.

Never taking being threatened lightly, I knelt down. "I will call your sister Cissy as long as she wished me to. Do not threaten me, or I will put you in your place."

Every night since the escape, I would stand on the balcony waiting for some sign for Fenrir to come rushing back to me. And every night would end the same; tears and the cold overtaking me.

Christmas break had only been a few days away. I readied myself for my sons sake. There would be a party the night of Draco and Demitri's return. Though it wasn't Christmas yet, we always threw it for the boys.

I had only just gotten in the shower when there had been a knock on the door and Narcissa's voice hitting my hears. "How long have you been in her, Jerica.?"

Sighing, I knew she'd be in a fit. "I had only just gotten in."

"Jerica!" She screamed. "The boys have arrived! You should have been down there greeting that crazed son of yours!"

"Well, send him up here." I stated a bit sarcastically.

"I will do no such thing. Besides, he is meeting a few people and cannot be pulled away at the moment." I heard her giggle. "They aren't very important, though they might be to him."

**Fenrir's POV**

"I don't know why you want this on me, Malfoy." I was becoming irritated. I didn't want to be here, I _wanted_ to be searching for my wife. Upon my escape from the prison, I apperated to our home, only to find it covered in dust. She must not have been there for some time and I was more than worried someone tried to take her, my mate, in other ways then kidnapping.

"Don't be such an ass, Greyback." I growled at him as he started tying this stupid tie into a bow. I am not the type of person who wears this frivolous garbage. I go without a shirt for Merlin's sake!

"This is ludicrous. Why should I even be here? Instead of looking for what I want-I'm ordered to continuously search for who I don't give a rats ass about. I want my wife!"

"You never know, Fenrir." Lucius was actually calm, but, he was taking precious time away from me to look for my most precious wife. "Good things come to those who wait."

Chuckling, I actually cracked a smile. "You are watching muggles too much." I tried making this thing I wore more comfortable when Lucius slapped my hand away.

"Stop fidgeting. Draco is home, and he has brought someone with him I would like for you to meet."

Opening the door, Lucius walked out and I followed. Walking into the sitting room, I had seen a much younger version of Lucius. "Draco." He told me. "But, that is not who I want you to meet." There was something about this other child. His back had been turned, looking out the window. "Demitri, there is someone I'd like for you to meet."

This boy turned around. Speechless, I slowly walked toward him, never taking my eyes off him. "My son."

**Jerica's POV**

"Come on, Jerica." Both Narcissa and Bellatrix had been in my room helping me get ready.

"I'm really not wanting to go down there. If you'd just send Demitri…"

"NO!" Cissy stated. "You must go to this party. People want to meet you."

Bella had been fussing with the collar on her outfit. It made her look like a Vampire and I had to shake my head at her choice of attire. The collar was flared up and out, much like that of a Vampire's cloak. "You know it wouldn't be polite to not arrive to greet said people, Jerica."

Narcissa wrapped the red cloak around me, buttoned it and sighed. "You need your hair up!" She grabbed her wand, swirling it in so many directions it made my head spin. "There! Much better. Now we can go." All at once we departed my room.

Once on the second floor landing, Bellatrix turned me to face her and pulled the hood over my head. "There, Little Red Riding Hood." She made a gagging noise. "Muggle fairy tales. I don't know why my sister tolerates you or even considers you family."

Giving her a smirk close to one she has often given me many times, I pulled off my best imitation of her. "I quite enjoy reading things that come from the tiny pea brain minds."

Narcissa giggled, then shooed us down the stairs. I roamed the room the party was in, then made my way to the first floor balcony. The view was always beautiful during this time of year, but it also made me think about where my Fenrir was right at this very moment.

"Mum." Demitri startled me out of my thoughts.

He was quite tall for a third year. So much like his father. "Hello, my little one." He always made me smile. Opening my arms, he leaned down to hug and kiss me. "How are you, sweetheart?" I could feel the tears forming as we pulled away, but he held my hands smiling.

"Everything at school is great, mum. I'm excelling in both Charms and Transfiguration." Demitri's smile was so much like Fenrir's.

Bringing my hand to his face, a single tear slid down my cheek. "So much like your father, you are."

Lifting his head to the sky he growled. I had to laugh, then he slowly brought it back down to stare at me. "I want you to meet someone."

**Fenrir's POV**

I had been given a son! My mind was still spinning at that thought as people started arriving. There had been one individual who stood out from the rest as I looked to see if my love was roaming around her. I watched as this person in a red cloak walked around the room. No one paid much mind to them, and I watched as they walked onto the balcony. Moments after, I had seen my son walk out there. The affection he'd shown this person reminded me so much of how I looked at my Jerica. Even Demitri's disposition reminded me of me when I had been his age. He brought is head down and smiled at-who I assumed was his girlfriend. Then he lovingly pulled back her hood and that is when I realized it wasn't his beau. "Jerica." I said to no one and stood. I slowly pushed my way through the crowd, and stood at the doorway that led to the balcony. My son look to me and smiled.

**Jerica's POV**

Giving my baby a questioning look, he pulled back my hood. He smiled lovingly at me for a few moments then looked up. "And, here he is."

It was my turn to look up. Familiar eyes looked into mine. Slightly frozen to my spot, I felt my fingers touch my lips in astonishment. Closing my eyes, I tried to keep myself composed for Demitri's sake. He didn't need to know.

"Thank you, son." NO! He did know that this child was his son. I felt his breath by my ear. "Please open your eyes, my love."

Overwhelmed, I apperated to my room on the third floor.

**Fenrir's POV**

Demitri was behind me, I could sense it. His hand on my shoulder felt oddly comforting as I hung my head in defeat. "Come on, dad." I took in a deep breath. "I know where she is." As I looked at him he pointed his index finger to the sky and looked up. "Third floor, last door on the left. " he smiled at me, then walked away.

Rushing to the stairs, I took them two at a time, reaching the third floor in a matter of minutes. This damn tie was pissing me off and I ripped it off. Unbuttoning this uncomfortable shirt, I knocked on the door upon reaching her room.

Hearing sniffling, then the pattering of feet come closer to the door, it opened slightly and we looked into each others eyes for the second time tonight through the crack in the door.

Walking in, I'd seen her stop at the window. "Jerica? Why did you leave me downstairs?"

Her body started shaking and I had to touch her. I turned her around, wrapped my arms around her and for the first time in a long time, I cried.

She pushed me away. Looking into my eyes, I didn't know what she was thinking, then she struck me across the face. I guess you could say I deserved it for not even attempting to come here to ask of her where about.

Ripping the shirt with her bare hands, she started beating on my chest, screaming at the top of her lungs. "You! BASTARD! Where! Have! You! BEEN!" she needed to get this out of her system, but she walked away from me and suddenly turned back with a maddened look upon her beautiful face. "I need a drink! I cannot handle this."

"Jerica, let me explain myself." I walked to her, pleading to her on my knees." Jerica, I love you." She looked away closing her eyes. "You are the only one who kept me sane. For Fourteen years I have always felt pain because w were not together. Open your eyes, my love." Slowly standing, she still didn't open her eyes. Not touching her, I leaned down kissing her lips. As she didn't pull away, I slowly placed my hands on her wet cheeks.

Feeling her hands on my chest finally made my life complete. Until she pushed me roughly away. Looking at her swollen lips, I smiled. "Where have you been? I've loved you all this time, and…when you…escaped, I waited. Day in-day out, I _waited_ for you!" I stepped forward and she took a step-_away_ from me. "It's been _two months_ since. Why now? Why all of a sudden you choose to see me now!"

Drawing her wand, she threw a hex at me. My wand had been drawn as I repelled them. I hated doing it, but I had too. Putting her in a body bind, I ran to catch her before she fell over. I picked her up and threw her on the bed. I don't know what was coming over me. I did know my wolf was close to taking over my body.

Wand in hand, I removed the curse then removed both our clothes. She knew even with her wand I could easily overtake her.

Spreading her legs easily-even though she was fighting me, I crawled between her legs. It seemed as if it was me doing this, but I was in a haze and couldn't stop. I crawled between her legs, grabbed her arms, throwing them over her head and stuffed my cock forcefully in her neglected pussy.

Thrashing against me, I placed both her hands in one of mine and took the other to grab hold of her face. "Now you listen to me, whore." What the hell was going on! It was me and my wolf at the same time, this was a first. And she still fought me as I fought with my alter ego to stop harming the woman I loved before I could take her myself. The only thing that was on one of my minds had been to keep ramming her with my cock, harder and harder. Over and over. "First I will pleasure myself, with my whore beneath me. Then I might tell you what I've been doing."

**Jerica's POV**

Not being able to do anything with him on top of me, I cried as he took me. I was now considered his 'whore' as he put it.

Why was he doing this to me? Why was he acting like this-to me of all people? I lay there silently crying during this whole different experience as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, growling and grunting like a wild animal.

He was not the man he used to be.

**Fenrir's POV**

I don't know what came over me. Once she started yelling questions at me I lost it. I just couldn't believe I raped my own wife. Taking my wand, I dressed her without looking at her. I put my pants on, walking to the door and slid down slowly, dropping my wand. I pulled my knees up putting my head on them and started crying. I vowed never to hurt the woman I love and I didn't live up to my word. What a pathetic excuse I am.

Knowing she was standing over me, I heard her take in a deep breath. "Now, your _whore_ demands answers." Her voice was very calm

"Torture me. Kill me. I deserve it." I whined in submission.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" I did as she asked, looking into her eyes.

She had me in my place. I had me in my place after I realized what I'd done. "I don't deserve you, my beautiful Jerica. What I deserve is to die in Azkaban-alone."

She slowly dropped to her knees. "I didn't deserve to be raped." Her voice barely came out as a whisper.

Dropping her head, she cried even more. "Jerica." She shook her head not wanting to look at me.

"I waited for fourteen years!" I crawled to her, wrapping my arms around the front of her body. Leaning in to my chest, she cried as I did as she held me close-her hands tightened around my arms. "I hate you right now. But…but I love you so much."

I started rocking her. "I love you too, Jerica. So, so much." I pulled her head up to look into her beautiful eyes. "Baby…" I had to chuckle. "You are a sight. But, you are so beautiful no matter what."

Wiping her face with her hand, she looked down at it once she pulled her hand away. "Merlin sakes." she paused looking at me smirking. Then slapped me with her dirty hand. "Fenrir Greyback…" I didn't let her finish, I gently attacked her lips with mine.

Completion had been filled the void in my body. "I'm sorry. I'm serious baby. I am so, so sorry I did what I did." I am not ashamed t o shed my tears in front of her. "I know it was you wolf." She whispered. Pulling away, but not too far since I finally had her in my arms. "What do you think?"

Squinting my brows together, I gave her a questioning look. "What do I think about what?"

She let out a soft giggle. She still enjoyed making me confused. "Your younger twin."

Now she was fucking with my head. I smirked joining her game. "I have a twin?"

Nodding, I think she knew what I was doing. She was now glowing. "You do."

"I think I would have known if I had a twin." Teasing I feigned shock.

"Fenrir!" She slapped my chest. I pulled that hand up to my lips to kiss it. "You know who I'm talking about.

I pulled my hand away, leaning in to kiss her lips. By now she had gotten to her knees. "I do." I whispered as I touched her lips. "I want to make another."

Making a huffing noise, she look away. "I want another. Fen…" There had been a light rap on the door. "Shit!" She whispered wiping her face. "Come in." I looked up at the door as it opened as she hid cleaning up her face.

"Mum, dad. Auntie Cissy is wondering when you're coming down." Demitri smiled, but, he had a hint of worry. "Uncle Lucius wants to dance with you, mum." she looked up and smiled. She still looked a sight, and I heard my son growl. "What did you do to upset my mother!"

Kneeling beside us, he took his mother's face in his hands. "You are an over protective mutt, Demitri Fenrir!" She swatted his hands away. "Where is my wand? Accio wand!" Once in her hand she stood and walked over to the vanity. Scrunching her face, she looked at us through the mirror. "The both of you are over reactive mutts!"

Letting out a boisterous laugh, I stood and walked behind her putting my hands on her shoulders. "Always have been your mutt, love. And hopefully always will be." She waved her wand around her face cleaning the smudges of makeup giving her a refreshed look. Leaning over I kissed her cheek. "Always beautiful, my sweet."

"Mum?" Demitri was looking worried.

Standing, ready to apparently dance, she smiled at her son. "I'm fine. If I can't cry after not seeing your father in forever, then I shouldn't be allowed to cry at all."

Smirking, Demitri chuckled out, "Bloody mop you've been."

**Jerica's POV**

Ohhhhh, that son of mine! I wanted to tap his nose for saying that, but, Fenrir held me back with his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist. "You're lucky your father is holding me back, or I'd be swatting you on the nose right now for being a bad puppy." It was silent for a short time until I felt Fenrir silently laughing behind me. Not being able to hold my laugher any longer, I let go.

Demitri was not laughing, which caused me to laugh even more. "You'll get used to being put in your place, young one." Fenrir spoke through his laughter.

Turning in Fenrir's arms, our laughing quieted. "How about you apperate to the first floor. And you graciously ask your wife to dance?"

"And, what if Malfoy gets to you first?"

"Hmmmm…" I touched his lips with mine. "I know you will threaten him since he'll be touching me." Stepping away from me, he apperated to the party without so much as another word. I knew how to get to him! I started waving my hands frantically at my son. "Escort your mother down to the party, young man."

**Demitri's POV**

Confusing!

Watching my parents interact in my mothers room-then my dad laughing when she pretty much degraded us…TOO BLOODY CONFUSING!

Escort her down stairs? Why? They've already seen each other! But, I did as she asked, because I'm a good boy. We made it to the first floor and I looked down at her. "You're a complete nutter, mum."

Looking at me as if ready to retaliate, she smiled. She smiled? "That's my good boy." She cooed. Then she ruddy patted me on the head-like a _dog_!

She walked away from me still smiling when Uncle Lucius caught her before father did. I didn't know how dad would react to this, he didn't seem happy, until she said something earlier about threatening my Uncle.

Watching it happen was amusing, even to a soon to be fourteen year old like myself. Uncle Lucius danced around the room with my mum. That was until dad stood straight behind mum blocking their way. Dad smiled down at Uncle Lucius and I think Uncle Lucius shuttered! Now that was funny!

**Fenrir's POV**

Growling at Malfoy, he slowly backed away. Leaning down, I kissed my wife on her neck. Her head fell back to my chest. "I didn't think you were supposed to dance this way." I whispered into her ear.

Turning in my arms, I started to twirl her around. "I don't ever recall your enthusiasm with _dancing._" her smile was breathtakingly beautiful.

"It isn't much work when my arms are wrapped around a woman of such beauty." I pulled her tighter against me.

"My what big eyes you have." My little red riding hood commented.

I'm actually glad I read this story from one of her muggle story books. "The better to see you with."

"What a big nose you have." She tried to fight her giggles.

"I leaned in, taking in her scent. "The better to smell you with." I growled getting turned on by this.

"Uhm, what big teeth you have." I could smell her arousal.

And, I could feel mine only beginning. A low growl escaped my lips. "The better to eat you with."

"Mmmm." Pulling her head back, I kissed at her neck, accidentally pressing my hardening-yet hidden wand against her. "I really don't think the big bad wolf wants to eat me."

Dancing around with her until we reached th balcony (which wasn't far), I seductively growled. Aperating us both to her room I answered. "This big bad wolf wants to mate."

"Fenrir…"

"Please don't, my sweet." I kissed her forehead. "I will not leave you for long. I will always return to you at night. And this time, I _will_ be there when you deliver." She didn't answer, just pulled me in and that is when I knew her answer was yes.

Laying her on the bed, she shook her head as I climbed between her legs. "I don't know, fen. You will always be gone during the full moon." Tears started seeping from her eyes again. "But, you weren't here when Demitri was born," Her breathing picked up and I started to worry for her. "Not even a month old…and…he turned." She grazed my chest with her nails. "He woke me-by _howling_!" I rolled to her side, pulling her in to me. "I was so scared!" She was scared again.

And this time I was going to make it right. "If we have another, I will be right there when it happens." She looked up, shock covering her face. "I can control my transformation. It no longer needs the full moon. I can stay human during that time, pushing the wolf deep down inside me. I've had fourteen years to work on it."

"You promise me?" She sounded so unsure of me.

Pushing her on her back, I leaned in touching her lips. "I promise."

**I would like to add one more chapter...a Prologue for like five years down the road. I'll have it up in a couple of days i hope! Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY. THERE WAS MORE THAT I COULD HAVE WRITTEN, BUT I FIGURED THAT THIS SHOULD BE THE END. I WOULD LIKE TO DO ANOTHER FENRIR/OC, BUT I'M NOT QUITE SURE HOW I WOULD START IT. SO STAY TUNED. :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

**PROLOGUE**

**5 Years Later**

**Jerica's POV**

I stand here in what is now my home looking around for my two young sons. Kane and Caleb were running about fighting against me to go to the bath house for their nightly baths. Picking up Kane's baby blanket, I reminisced about arriving here.

Fenrir had asked if we could move away, and I had asked him where. He grudgingly told me that he wanted to live with his pack full time to protect them and myself better. I only nodded thinking things with his pack would be as they were between the two of us. That they would be my new family and I would love them. I had been drastically wrong and found that out immediately.

As we arrived the first day, they all greeted their Alpha, but were incredibly leery of me. They would sniff me and some would growl. Others would cower under me with a whimper. Five men came up at once, they all growled simultaneously, which led Fenrir to growl warningly at them. He pulled me behind him protecting me, but once I placed my hands on his arms and he turned to look at me, I smiled and mentioned that I was new and a threat since I was not one of them. I cowered to Fenrir, who held me protectively in his arms. I didn't have my wand out, so with the five men in front of us, I asked Fenrir to remove my wand and place it in his pocket so they would see no threat in me. I thought that it would make them more comfortable around me. The men still growled, and that is when I found out I was not wanted by most of the men.

Now, Demitri on the other hand, they accepted even though he smelt like me. They knew he was Fenrir's son, and they would hear him growl like his father. Something I could never do.

Fenrir had me accompany him throughout the first month or so here. Except for those times in which the moon was full, then he would give me both our wands and I would ward our small house in case any of his pack tried to attack me in their werewolf form. Both Fenrir and Demitri would watch over the pack more carefully since I'd been in the village. Though Demitri was not one of the beta's he still held even those men in their places when it came to him mother.

The women of the pack instantly took to me, nurturing me, I guess. Maybe they thought of me as the 'Alpha's' mate, but they also thought of me as a…a runt since I did not transform during the moon.

As the 'mate' of the Alpha they let me hold their children. I guess it was a respectful gesture, letting the small ones get used to me, so when they did transform, I was no threat to them. I trusted these women with my life and I repeatedly verbalized it to them, which brought us all closer together. And they all trusted me with their lives in case wizards came to try to annihilate them. Both Fenrir and I would make it a point to keep witches and wizards as far away from the pack to protect 'our' people.

Bringing myself back to the present, I heard the door to our small cabin slam shut. My little Kane, now four and a half was running away. Having Caleb, who was two in my arms, I dashed out the door in search for my stealthy son.

"Kane, come take your bath young man." I hollered as I closed the door. "It's time for your bath."

Not seeing him, I heard, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"The big bad wolf will be back soon and eat you up if he smells a stinky little puppy."

Screaming erupted thought the village and a very loud screech in my ear as I carried my baby to the building that we all shared to bathe in. Each family had their own personal room.

I heard scuffling around the corner as I walked. "Ouch." I looked up to see one of Fenrir's males. Not a beta, just one of his followers as he had called them. "Hold up there, little rugrat." his name was Bailey. He looked up seeing me and quickly looked down. "My lady. I apologize for my lip."

I touched his cheek softly as a gesture of friendship. "Really, I don't understand any of you." Kane had been running in circles around the two of us. "I know I have asked Fenrir why no one looks me in the eye, and he has told me it is a sign of respect." I sighed. "Although all of you have been infected, or born with this, it does not mean that I am above any of you. We are all humans…except for when the moon is full. I respect all of you and I do not want any one of you looking down when we meet…" I leaned down to catch is eye. "…and expect for all of you to look me in the eye when I am talking to you." I did not speak harshly to anyone here. I had always tried to teach them that they were no different than me.

I'd seen him smile. "Thank you, ma'am. If you'll excuse me." He walked away and I took hold of Kane's hand.

Heading to the hut for our bath, I opened the door dragging a kicking and howling little wolf in behind me. "Good afternoon, My Lady." Cora, a beautiful young and polite girl bowed.

Touching her shoulder, I spoke softly. "Please don't call me that, or bow to me." I touched her cheek and she looked up at me. I smiled. "Call me Jerica, Cora. You make me feel old."

She sniggered. "Sorry ma'am. Alpha insists as you know." She looked down again.

I shook my head, my long hair moving as she again looked up at me through her lashes. "That over grown mutt needs to realize I don't like being treated like royalty. Although…"I raised my brows. "I'm not going to complain about the extravagant bath of ours."

Sniggering again, she took Kane's hand and led us to our room. Once inside, I undressed the boys as Cora drew their water and threw in some toys. "All done ma'am."

"Thank you, Cora."

We were left to tend to our business. Something that I did as a mother, though living here I did notice Fenrir wanted someone to bathe our children. I argued that it was my duty to raise and care for my children and I wouldn't pop any more 'pups' out until he got that through his thick skull. I am more than certain it had been an Alpha thing.

Putting the boys in the bath and watching them play, my mind again went back to when I was pregnant with Kane. I had gone in to bathe by myself. Cora wasn't there and I walked to Fenrir's personal room. Opening the door, I stared at three people in shock. Two women, who I thought I trusted, were bathing my husband, who looked quite relaxed at how they were handling him. I caught his attention as he shooed away one of the girls who had been excitedly washing his manhood. Once the women were out of the room and the door closed, I just stared at him. I stayed calm for the most part until he asked me to join him. That was when I lost my composure. He didn't see what was wrong with other women washing him and that I shouldn't get my feathers in an uproar about it. That was when I started screaming at him-threatening him that if I had ever caught him being bathed by any woman other than myself, he would not have any manhood left to be washed. That whole week I kept him away from me. And kept him out of our hut, exclaiming he could stay with those two women who bathed him.

Mealtime was much the same. Everyone in the pack would gather in this big building. I would sit next to Fenrir, who tried to strike conversation with me, but I would just give him a death glare and raise my head to the two woman, who I now considered whores, for him to speak with.

After a week had gone by, I went to take my bath and had been left to myself when I found out that Fenrir had not been in. As I relaxed, I didn't hear the door, or any noise what so ever. My eyes were closed when I felt a wet cloth slowly washing my upper body that was exposed to the air.

"Shhh." He kept washing my body, though I was ridged. "Relax. I'm not here to take advantage of you. I came to apologize to you for what I had done." His hands took the cloth and washed my neck and shoulders. It was almost as if it had a sensual undertone to it. Leaning back, I closed my eyes and let him apologize to me in his own way. I knew he was close to me as I felt his lips tenderly touch mine. I wouldn't admit to him that I missed him, which I did every night. But that night, we made up for the week he had been an ass about the whole bathing thing, and we would always bathe together. And did he ever reap in the benefits of our time together. Lots of erotic touching, which led to nights of lustful love making. And it seemed like it was like that every night. He would pull me into the building to bathe.

Being pulled out of my thoughts, I started laughing as my two little boys started singing about the big bad wolf. There was a harsh knock on the door and we all froze staring at one another. I feigned being scared. "I bet it's the BIG-BAD-WOLF!"

**Fenrir's POV**

Walking to the bathing hut after a day out scouting, I walked to the building to bathe myself. I knew my Jerica hated me walking into our home smelling of sweat and dirt.

I don't know why my Jerica insisted on reading muggle fairy tales to my children, but I did find some of the reading very interesting. Especially the ones that pertained to wolves.

Walking into the building, I'd been greeted by Cora, one of my five beta's daughters. "Alpha." She bowed in respect for me, I chuckled and placed my hand on her shoulder. If Jerica had seen her bow to me, I would have been slapped-hard. "My lady and the little ones are in taking their baths."

"Thank you, Cora." I touched her chin for her to look up at me. "I think they need an awakening." I winked and she moved away with a smile.

As I approached the door, I heard my little pups singing some sort of song that went; 'Whose afraid of the big bad wolf…" I knocked on the door and all went quiet. "Little pigs, little pigs let me in!" I growled. Another muggle tale my wife told them.

Instantly I heard two young voices screaming at the top of their little lungs. It made me chuckle. "Not by the hairs on our chiney chin, chin!"

Waiting a few moments-just to stop my laughter, I growled, "Then I'll _HUFF!_ And I'll _PUFF!_ And I'll _BLOW_ your house down!" I wiggled the handle hearing them scream for their lives.

Opening the door, I heard splashing and I peaked around it slowly. Both of the boys were attached to their mummy and I had to laugh. Closing the door, I got down on my hand and knees. Slowly I crawled toward them, watching them scramble around for their mummy to save them and heard their high pitched screams. Jerica grabbed two towels quickly covering them from head to foot. Quickly and quietly, I reached them, though not touching them. I kissed my beautiful Jerica deeply, and deliberately started growling. Snatching Caleb in my arms, I pulled the towel away from his face and bared my teeth. "I've got me a nice plump piggy to eat." He covered his little face and I decided lightly biting his stomach would get Kane to help save his little brother.

And it did. Kane tried to help Caleb, but when I grabbed onto Kane, I attacked his little face with kisses. Yes, even the big bad Alpha wolf could show affection to his children.

"No, daddy! Stop!" Kane giggled and screamed. I truly loved my boys, all three of them.

Ending it there, I gave Caleb to his mummy. "Did the big bad wolf hurt my little piggy?" My littlest pup pouted and nodded. As she dried him off, she hugged him. "My poor, poor baby."

Eventually they had gotten dried and dressed, and I shooed them on their way. It was just the love of my life and me. Closing the door after they left, I noticed Jerica standing after draining the water. "And how was the big bad wolfs morning?"

Wrapping my arms around her, I greeted her properly. "I found the most erotic pig today."

"Oh, really?" I nodded at her question. "What did this pig do that was so erotic?"

"You see…she was wearing this dress…"I leaned in and stared kissing her neck. "Some how it had gotten all wet, making it easy to see what was under said dress."

I knew I was arousing her. Her breathing was irregular. "Continue." I started taking off her dress.

Using my wand I filled the tub and expanded it to fit us both in comfortably. "I'm thinking of boiling her in water as I seduce her. Then I'll eat her for dinner."

Pulling away we smiled at one another. "I wouldn't mind taking a bath with my wolf, but I don't want to be boiled or eaten. Unless…"

Starting to unbuckle my belt, she removed my pants. "Is the mummy pig wanting that big bad wolf to eat her and keep her for his own?"

Helping her into the tub, I had gotten in and settled behind her. "Maybe for dessert." Sitting quiet for a few moments she sat up turning to look at me smiling. "You know, you're as bad as three of your four children?"

"Three of my four children?" I gave her a baffled look as she smiled brighter at me. Then she completely turned around facing me.

She nodded. "Yes, three of your _four_ children."

Taking a bit longer-putting two and two together I finally spoke. "You…we…baby?"

Straddling my legs, she patted my head. Something I had come accustomed to. "I have such a brilliant mutt." She leaned in kissing me as I was still in shock but happy. "Does my Alpha wish to have help bathing?"

"Yes." I choked out without delay.

Leaning over the tub slightly, she rubbed her tits against me. With a bar of soap in hand, she dipped the soap in the water, rubbed it on her hands to get them soapy and started her ministrations on me. Rubbing my chest as I let out a sated growl as she washed all of my tension away with her hands.

"Someone is very tense." Her voice was lulling me into a more relaxed state and her hands were adding more comfort knowing it was her doing this job. "Fenrir…there is a part of you I always massage, but never touched with my hands."

"That's because it's always ready for its massage when it sees you." My eyes were closed as I took in her sweet caresses.

I felt her hands go under the water, down to my stomach, to… "Oh, baby. Stroke it."

"Does that feel good, Alpha?" She was very much my sultry little witch.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Better than it being deep inside me?"

I shook my head lazily. "Absolutely not, baby. Put my cock in your pussy." I begged.

"Why, I'm already pregnant." I could hear the teasing in her voice.

"I've missed you and I think I should be making love to you." She was making me so hard. "Please, baby?"

"Answer me this." She pulled her hand off my cock and instantly I missed her sweet caress. I felt her closing in on me. "Have you ever cheated on me?"

My eyes were still closed and a smirk came to my face. "Yes…and no." Even though she had me relaxed I felt it was time for her to be teased. It might not have been the best time to do it, but I never pulled any kind of stunt to make her think I would ever get her back for all those times she seriously fucked with my head.

I knew she would pull away from me, and she did "With who?"

Lifting my head and opening my eyes I smiled. "My whore." She pulled herself out of the water and walked over to get herself a towel. I sat up in the tub. "Would you care to meet her?" She didn't speak. To me this was rather amusing. After all the years she fucked with my head, and now I had her. I had gotten out of the bath, not bothering to wrap myself up. I walked to her and instinctively she pulled away. Stubborn as she was, I picked her up and carried her over to the mirror. "Look, there she is." I whispered in her ear.

Knowing it would get the better of her, she looked up into the mirror I placed her in front of. She saw me laughing at her through the mirror. "This isn't funny, Fenrir. Who is your whore?" Her voice was no longer seductive.

I turned her to me, my manhood rubbing against her stomach. "My beautiful wife, I would like for you to meet my whore." I turned her to the mirror. "Whore, this is my beautiful wife."

I had then gotten introduced to her elbow in my gut. I would have doubled over if Jerica weren't there. As she turned to me, my forehead rested on her shoulder. "Elbow, meet gut. Gut, let me introduce you to elbow." She pushed me away and I sucked up the pain and tackled her to the floor. "Get off me you bastard!"

Leaning over her now naked body, I sniffed my way up to her ear. "What if I were to bite you?" I licked her neck.

Baring her neck more, she took in a sharp breath. "Do it."

I pulled myself back and just stared at her. "Why would I want to infect the woman I love? You've never even…"

"Never have I looked at you as an animal, Fenrir. That is why I never asked you to do it. But, now, is that what you want? To make you feel better?" I pulled myself away from her. I sat back and waited. I waited for her to say more. And she did. "I have never looked down at you Fenrir. Nor any of your kind for that matter. We are all humans in this village! But, _we _are outcasts. Yes, I said we. It's all because of some damned disease. Do you ever wonder why I hate the way I'm treated here?"

"I am their Alpha. They are to show you the same respect they do for me." she got on her knees, crawling in front of me.

Closing her eyes, she dropped her head. When she looked back up, she looked me right in the eye. "Why do they respect me when most of them still cannot accept me? It is all because I am not one of you." I was about to speak when she held up a hand. "I might be married to you-be your mate as they call me. I feel that when they don't look at me, they are afraid that I'm going to say something to you and you will punish them."

"They are to realize that you are above them." I was quiet, I did not care for her when she was angry and I didn't want for my wolf to come out and hurt her for her disrespect of me, or him.

"Am I above you as well?" I looked away. "Have I ever made you feel as if you were not my equal?" I couldn't believe she touched my cheek. I instantly looked into her eyes. "Have I?"

Shaking my head from side to side I whispered, "No." I closed my eyes, bringing my hands to her hand that was still on my cheek. I kissed her palm. "I love you, Jerica. Even though you poke fun at me, I don't mind it. Actually, I love it when you call me your mutt." I snickered. "You, my mate, keep me in check."

"Do you love me? I mean honestly, deep in your very heart love me?"

"Yes, baby. You are in my very soul. If I didn't love you, I would never let you carry my children." I looked down at her stomach and placed my hand there. "My seed grows inside you now."

Slowly I brought my hands to her face. Pulling myself on my knees, I kissed her the way she deserved to be kissed. Slow, sensual, longing, sexual and loving all wrapped into one, kind of kiss.

When I pulled away, I'd seen her eyes full of tears. "You are my everything, Fenrir Greyback. I hurt when you're gone, yet I have to be strong for the children and the rest of the pack. I am nothing without you when you leave, but, I am stronger when we are together. All because you love me, and how I love you."

This woman is absolutely amazing. I would never in a million years think that I could find anyone like her. Even though she wasn't a wolf, she was so strong and independent. I blame the independent part on me after I'd been locked away in Azkaban for so long. She still wasn't capable of me taking care of her like I should be able to.

**Jerica's POV**

As the months went by, my stomach grew. To my surprise, Fenrir became obsessively protective of me. Mind you, I wasn't complaining about it one bit. I was enjoying his endless attention, and even at mealtimes, he would be the one to take my plate and place it in front of me, because when anyone would get even remotely near me he would growl in warning. Yes, I could tell a distinct difference in his growls. Especially at night when we made love. The pack knew that they had to stay clear of me or face the Alpha's wrath.

Then the night for me to give birth came along. I panted like a dog, like I usually did. This time, Fenrir was with me the entire time. He knew I wanted him in with me helping me through the pain. And I feel that it almost killed him to see me in pain. I constantly reassured him after the contractions that this was a normal state of a woman. He thought it to be a horrible way of showing him that I loved him. He never understood why I would want to go through all that pain just to give him another heir.

After the child had been born, I looked into his eyes lovingly. "Four times I've done this, and now you think it's horrible to show you I love you like this?

"I already knew you loved me, Jerica. I just never knew…" I had lost him as he looked up at the midwife. "And, how is he?"

"_She_ is doing just fine." The midwife said proudly looking at me. "My daughter is taking care of her and getting her dressed to be presented to you."

"I do not want her in anything that is not fit for my daughter…." Fenrir barked.

Still being in a daze, I lazily swatted him…even though I have no idea where I hit him. "Shut up, mutt." I smiled as I felt his lips against mine, moving up to kiss my forehead.

"I love you more now than I have ever loved you." He pulled me up and went to sit behind me and held me close.

My eyes were closed as I rested, but still spoke anyway. "I thought you couldn't love me any less than when I gave birth to the others?" I felt him move to rest his head on my shoulder.

I felt him smirk. "Each time you gave birth, I loved you more. It's just that this time…this time, I actually saw what you went through." They brought out our little girl who had been wrapped up in the most beautiful blanket that I'd ever seen.

"Let me hold her." Amber placed her in my arms, as Fenrir held me in his, keeping a close eye on me making sure I wouldn't drop her.

"Sweetheart? What would you like to name her?" Fenrir had one of his arms wrapped around us both while his other hand ran across her bare chest after we had checked ourselves to see if she had ten fingers and ten toes. He even caressed her little cheeks. I looked up to see the goofiest look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. "What's so funny?" Looking at me this time, he furrowed his brows.

My hand that was not holding my daughter reached out to touch his face. "For being such a well renowned assassin, you are such a…" He looked at me and growled menacingly, which made me laugh. "You are such as sucker for the little ones."

"No, I'm a sucker for the woman I married, like a muggle." I knew he was hiding the fact that I had caught him smiling like a goofy love struck puppy.

"No matter what kind of facial expressions you may show, I do know one thing." This time I smiled at our baby, who was sleeping sound in my arms.

He pulled at my chin to look up at him. "And what one thing is it that you know, my sweet, beautiful wife?"

"I know that I have married the most loving _man_ this world has to offer." His lips touched mine. "Fiona." I whispered looking down at our new baby girl.

"Fiona?" He looked at our little girl, then looked at me. "You want to name her _Fiona_?" Why was he so dumb struck?

"What, you don't like the name?" I looked back up at him and couldn't clearly understand his expression.

Letting out a sigh, he answered. "It isn't that I don't like it, it's just that…"

"I know that look, Fenrir. And that look is telling me that you don't like it." I was still looking at our daughter, when a thought hit me. "How about we name her Fenia?" I looked up at him as he questioned the name.

"Fenia? Fenira? What, are you trying to name our daughter after her father?" He had the damn sexiest smirk on his face.

"What would you name her?"

"Oh, the pressure of being a parent to a beautiful little girl." I heard the pillows ruffle behind me as I slightly fell back. I knew he was faking this dilemma.

Giggling I elbowed him as best I could without waking our daughter. "You are a pain, Fenrir Greyback!" he chuckled which made me giggle again. "Would you please sit up and support your wife and daughter. I have become accustomed to being pampered by my husband."

Noticing I had been about ready to fall asleep, Fenrir snuck out from behind me and took our baby. As I drifted off to sleep, the last thing I remember seeing is my husband-my mate, gently rocking our little girl in his arms.

He is, and always will be the love of my life.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AS A FEN/OC STORY!**


End file.
